legend of moon valley
by inugami3008
Summary: prequel to dancin in the moonlight where it all begen as a young prince inutaisho as he tries to win the heart of and mate the beautiful princess mayonaka and continues with the story of shiromaru and how a teenage inutaisho trys to raise his son after his mate mayonakas death.


_**Chapter one:**_

A male akita inu taiyoukai with silky blood red hair in a low ponytail, red dog ears with white on the insides, and cold piercing blue eyes, wearing a blue hatori with a red crestent moon on the shoulders and moonflowers on the sleeves, pure white hakumas.

He sits in his study looking over paperwork as he opens up a scroll from the western lands surprised to find it is a request from inutaishos father for inutaisho to mate his daughter mayonaka not only forming an alliance with the west and north west but uniting all the ancient inu tribes to the house of the moon.

The inu lord of the north west looking at scroll knew inutaisho loved his daughter more than anything but mayonaka was the one he was concerned about she thought she can rule the lands with no males help even the council said mayonaka needed a mate to rule the lands and beir pups to continue the bloodline. The lord of the north west replys accepting the mating and alliance inviting them to the castle.

The lord calls his daughter to his study as a 16 year old looking female snuakita inu taiyoukai with silky black hair with silver swirls going down to the calves in a low ponytail with a large blue silk ribbon, black and silver dog ears with white on the insides, piercing blue eyes that hold wisdom, wearing a dark blue layered kimono covered with moon flowers and a yellow obi enters the study and sits down watching as her father places a wax seal on a scroll handing it to normal akita dog telling him to send it to the palace of the moon.

"you wanted to see me father?" mayonaka asks

"yes, the lord of the western lands and his famly is staying here a few days to form an alliance with our lands" says her father as mayonakas eyes turn cold and emotionless with her dog ears flat against her head baring her fangs and growling like a wild dog.

"father when you mean lord of the western lands you speak of prince inutaisho and when you say alliance you speak of me AND WHEN YOU SPEAK OF THE BOTH OF US YOU MEAN MATING….DID THAT LITTLE DISPLAY AT LAST YEARS GATHERING MEAN ANYTHING TOO YOU?" mayonaka shouted with red eyes

"if you mean that embarrassing scene where you attacked prince inutaisho on the dance floor in front of everyone then set a trap at his bed chambers spilling pigs blood on him then yes I remember what in kamis name did prince inutaisho do to make you that angry dear?" the the lord asks with a raised eyebrow and a curious gleam in his eyes

"WHILE WE WHERE DANCING HE STARTS NUZZLING, SNIFFING, AND BITING MY NECK ASKING ME WHEN IS THE NEXT TIME IM GOING TO COME IN HEAT!" mayonaka shouts as the dog lord rubs his temples

" oh dear kami mayonaka if you keep this up chasing males away im never going to have grand pups and you will die a virgin " the dog lord says in an annoyed voice

"well father too bad for…." Mayonaka says but was cut off by the dog lord shoving a scroll at her as her blue eyes fallow the movement of the scroll as mayonaka picks the scroll up and reads it as her face goes pale

"oh please don't say you accepted?" mayonaka says nerviously

"I have daughter you can not run a pack of over 2,000 inuyoukai and 1,000 dogs by yourself you need a mate by your side" says the dog lord

With that mayonaka got up and left the study as the dog lord shakes his head and returns to his paperwork.

Meanwhile in the western lands:

The akita dog with the scroll walks to the gate of the palace of the moon as the guards give the signal to open the gates when they see the scroll in the dogs mouth. The dog runs inside only stopping when a 16 year old looking inutaisho heading toward the dog in the hallway as inutaisho kneels down in front of the dog taking the scroll out of the dogs mouth then pets the dog on the head then notices the north westeren lords jaki inside the dog.

"I would guess this is the answer to my mating proposal?" inutaisho asks the and the dog barks in reply and wags its tail then inutaisho stands then becons the dog to fallow him to his fathers study.

Once they enter the study inutaisho hands the scroll to his father as he opens it as he widens his eye in surprise and shock as inutaisho concerned.

"What is it father?" inutaisho asks

" lord akamaru is fed up with his daughters behavior in avoiding all males on an intimate level he requests an alliance between the two lands and he accepted your mating proposal on one condition" the western lord says giving this son a cold and emotionless look with an amused gleam in his eyes

"and what would that be father?" asking curiously

"lord akamaru wants you to stay at the palace in the northwest you will act as her mate but you will not rut with her until the mating ceremony" the western lord answers "you will also recive training on what to expect from the mating ceremony" the western lord adds

"but father you already taught me on what to expect on a mating ceremony" inutaisho argues comfused

"yes my son this one knows that but akitas are native breeds of inuyoukai and have instincts of a wild animal when they release their inner beast when you mate with mayonaka you have let your inner beast handle the situation until her heat cycle is over….when you pretend to be mayonakas mate it will not only prepare her for a mated life she is going to have to get used to being touched intimately… you and mayonaka both are matriarchs of the inu youkai clans you both are the only ones to be destined as mates" the western lord says as he writes a scroll giving it to the dog then stands opening the door to his study letting the dog out at the same time looking at his son

"come my son we do not want to keep your mate to be waiting now will we?" the western lord says with amusement as inutaisho fallows his father out of the study


End file.
